


When I See You Cry It Makes Me Smile

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Bowers Gang [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Character Appropriate Assault, Gay, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Mostly Patrick-Centric, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Patrick Hockstetter was many things; Apparently, one of them was ‘not getting laid by Henry Bowers tonight.’





	When I See You Cry It Makes Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s another request from Tumblr! This one’s a little bit rapey because it’s Patrick, and it’s canon that he’s kind of… A sexual predator. So, there’s your warning. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy! The fic is actually really cute after the intro, if you want to give it a shot!

If there was one thing that always put Patrick Hockstetter into a good mood, it was watching some poor girl cry. 

Passing a hand over a pretty girl’s thigh or flipping their skirt was a fun pastime for him. Although if he could pin some wiggling, fighting girl to the wall with his hips and feel her up all over? _That_ was the kind of thing that he lived for. The thrill of it always left him panting and lustful for anything soft and pliable to rub on until he was able to get off. 

Maybe, that was why he had showed up at Henry’s house without even thinking? Sure, Henry wasn’t always a willing participant, but maybe he could get something out of the other teen tonight. 

Knocking on the window to Henry’s bedroom, Patrick waited impatiently for the other to open it up and scowl at him. 

“What do you want?” 

Uh-oh. Patrick had the sense to know that it wasn’t necessarily a good thing to have a boner around an angry or sad person. Vic had taught him that in a painful way once; an elbow to the nuts was even worse with an erection.

“I just came by to see my favorite knife-wielding psychopath…” Patrick crossed his arms on the window sill and rested his chin on them. “I love you, Henry. You know that. I have something to share with you.” Offering the sweetest smile that he could, he hoped that the way he felt his face was moving didn’t come off as some kind of weird threat.

Reaching out to pet the other’s cheek, Henry leaned forward a little and kissed Patrick’s forehead. “You look cute when you smile, you should do it more often.”

“I do smile often.”

“You _leer_ often,” Henry corrected, tapping the other’s cheek with his closed palm. He shook his head. “You’re cute, Patrick, but I’m not in the mood for a booty call tonight. Go talk to someone else.” 

With that, he closed the window before Patrick could so much as move and he swore he almost lost his arms. Glaring at Henry’s face behind the glass, he huffed a little and finally waved good bye. Henry blew him a coy kiss and he caught it with a half-enthused, half-disgusted sneer. Blowing one right back, he turned and started back for the road, adjusting his dick in his pants to avoid chafing. 

Maybe, Vic was in the mood to play?

**Author's Note:**

> This took a turn I didn’t entirely intend on, but I hope that’s okay! I really enjoyed working on this, even if I more or less kept thinking ‘Patrick, no.’ Apparently, his response was ‘Patrick, yes.’
> 
> Prompt: 7. “You look cute when you smile. You should do it more often.”


End file.
